srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-06-25 - Still Alive, But Still Friends?
Macua Huitl had called lin she was hestant about this she wasn't sure what was up and after the battle with Genome's forces the Amazon CI was undergoing repairs, and she'd just taken a gallop here to avoid any real notice, it's a small saloon and she's sitting up on the second floor. In the classical darkish corner that so many seem to favour when meeting someone under prehaps less than above board means. From elsewhere in the saloon, a hooded figure looks up from a drink, the person's face covered by a mask that seems to hide most of their features from view. For a time, the watcher simply keeps a subtle eye on Macua, before finally deciding that the situation seemed 'safe' enough. Since her supposed 'death' at the hands of the Crusaders, facing someone she knew - someone she considered a friend - it's a great risk for Lin. The masked figure rises, moving towards that darkened with intent. She doesn't say a word at first, pulling out a chair with her foot and scootching it over next to the Brazilian's table before leaning forward, using those pale hands to move back the hood, revealing that mess of familiar white hair. Another small gesture removes the mask from her face, laying it down in front of her. The expression on Lin's features is soft, but cautious. "Long time, no see." She offers, the faintest hint of a smile on her face. "I heard you ran into some trouble... Glad to see you're okay." Macua Huitl is unaware of just where Lin was in the bar after all, though the Saloon could break into a fight. It was still safer than other places also less likely there to be any informants to any side. She's not even susre what's up as she sees Lin finall make her self known. "Beastmen, and something's up i'm not sure what but the Helix King is clearly up to something. So your alive." A few other comments bet left held are actually held back for once. "So what happened..." The pale girl's lips press together as she gives a faint nod, drawing her arms together underneath her as she looks across to Macua, that nervous look on her face. Oddly, there is an earring wrapped around her right ear that seems to match that of her Orbital Frame - Mayet. One that she didn't have when she had left. "I'm alive." She agrees, and then looks down towards the table, trying to find the right words to say. "I... remember who I am." She starts there, rather than explaining exactly what had happened. "They were going to execute me, Macua. I don't know if I've ever been so scared in my life." She laughs softly, rubbing at her arms through the jacket, seeming a bit amused by that reaction, now. "But he didn't shoot me. The soldier. He gave me this... and I remembered." She reaches her fingers up, touching the earring softly, letting it jingle against her skin. While that first explination might be a little disconnected, she straitens herself slightly, and decides to just come out with it. She may lose a friend, but at least it's the truth, "My name is Alina. Alina Luddite. My brother used to call me 'Lin' when we were little." That last name - there couldn't be two Martians carrying that name, could there. Macua Huitl listens losing one self is something terrifying she looks at her for a moment the earing and she nods for a little bit. They were? She listens a bit more she pauses for a moment tilts her head and says. "So your related to him then are you?" She seems to know her bothers and her voice. It's hard to tell how she'd feel about him. "Not suprised you are martian though given the orbital frame given almost all of them come from mars." "Mmm." Lin nods her head slightly, supporting herself on her arms. As much as the girl may be a 'soldier', she often doesn't act like it, especially in moments like these where it seems as if she were more afraid of the outcome than anything else. "We're twins... I'm his big sister... by like ten seconds." A smirk plays on her lips, although the humor doesn't seem to reach her eyes. It had been Ascian who told her that she used to claim that, but that memory still lays hidden. "I still don't remember everything, but some things are coming back, a little at a time." She draws a hand back, moving some hair away from her face. "Mayet. Ascian captured us in Amenthes's vector trap. He thought I was some Katharon pilot responsible for his sister's death." With a sigh, she fiddles with the straps of the mask she'd worn, and then looks up, her blue eyes searching. "But I guess the worst part about it is that I guess this means everyone was right about me. My place... my family, where I belong - is with the Crusaders. I really was your enemy all along." Macua Huitl looks over to Lin again and she liustens for a moment and Macua doesn't act much like a solider herself so sho is she to talk. She stares for a moment nods realising only the compresison field of the of Lin was in kept her from being turned to paste given what is said to happen to unprotected organic matter in a trap. she just listens at this point to what else she has to say. "I see that was the case." she shrugs a little bit almost indifferent. "you don't look like a Zeek to me." That quiet way that Macua seems to litsen to her is slightly unnerving. Lin had tried to sych herself up into having this talk, but somehow it still felt a bit 'wrong' to her. The indifference, the shrug, it's all things that she just doesn't know what to make of. "I never intended any of this. I swear it." The young woman just has a confused expression on her features. "I mean... I thought--" She starts to say something, but then that comment catches her off-guard, "A Zeek? What's... what's a Zeek?" Macua Huitl is just quiet, sometimes the rare time Macua can actually not aways be commenting on things. She's letting Alina tell her thing to her. "Someone from Zeon." She doesn't go into detail further on iot and she's just looking tired but not angry at least right? "I'm... not even sure what Zeon /is/." Lin admits, that confusion lingering as she leans a bit forward, blinking her eyes as she tries to make sense of her friend - if the Brazilian even still considers her a friend. The white-haired girl sighs, "So... do you hate me now?" She comes on out and just asks. It's better than beating around the bush. It had been bad enough when people had hated and feared her when she had no idea who she was - now, it's worse because she had let people in, and that meant the ability to end up hurt. "Or am I just getting the very... not happy to see me vibes." She tries to give one of those hesitant smiles, "You know, a 'glad you're not dead' would be nice. Or a hug, or something?" Without any idea of what else to say, Lin just looks down at the mask, pressing her lips together. "I guess I should just go." Macua Huitl realises there's still lingering effects of whatever cost Alina her memoiry and she hjust looks to her for a moment. "i'm very glad your not dead, I have just been through a battle that pushed everything I had and we were still forced to retreat. I am exhausted and feel like I was run over as for the ...." she moves in and gives her friend. "It's good to see you...." That moment of hurt lingers on Lin's features as she hovers her hand over that mask. In her mind's eye, she can picture herself putting that mask on, and walking away from her friend forever. It's the dramatic sort of thing that would happen when someone turns their back on the light and gives in to darkness. But the words out of Macua's mouth are not the rejection that Alina is expecting. She hesitates, and looks towards the Brazilian with sympathy in her eyes. "I heard. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help the fight." While Alina may not be born on Earth, she has no great love for Lord Genome or for his beastmen. In fact, there were a few Crusaders who fought right along side the others. "I only just got back today." The white-haired framerunner leans in, letting that a hug slip around Macua. "Missed you." She offers, trying to smile slightly. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard. You'll end up all stone-faced and old light Captain Bright." She's teasing, but there's a point to it, trying to bring some life back into the other pilot. "You're far too cute to get all old and serious just yet." Macua Huitl didn't plan to reject Lin, out of hand. She was more attempting to control herself about things that are best left unknown to anyone but her. She just holds on the other for a moment she looks for a moment. "Maybe that you found your brother now you don't have to fight if you don't want to." She doesn't let go and she says. "Thanks and I appciate that." "Mmm." The tone of Lin's voice is softly considering. "I wish it were that simple." No, the world is rarely ever simple - especially with a war waging constantly and so many players good and evil on all sides of the battlefield. "Being a pilot is pretty much all I've ever known. I couldn't even get away from it on the Argama. It's in my blood, and that runs as deep as my love for my brother." There is actual real affection in her voice when she speaks about him - which shows that at least some of those memories have returned to her. "As much as he can be an ass sometimes." The framerunner rolls her eyes slightly, trying to find amusement where she can. "I just don't think I can stay out of the fight as long as Mars is being threatened. It's where I was born. My 'home' as much as Earth is to others." She sighs, leaving her arms around the other woman for a time, "But I intend on keeping my promise. I'm not going to fight you. You're my friend. Nothing is going to change that." she offers a small smile, leaning forward to place a kiss on the other woman's forehead. "But you, girl. You look like you need to rest. Sorry for dragging you out for this... I just figured it was better to tell you in person. You know, just incase you wanted to punch my lights out or something." She's teasing again. Macua Huitl looks to her friend for a moment as she lets go at this point and she says, "No it never is my brother's in the Alpha numbers so i get how confusing it would be." She doesn't add any more at this point she ljust doies her best to listen now as whst more she can say. "I need to rest ya, I may end up crashing on an old friend's ship before i get back to the Argama. Just watch your back and watch out for the School and Blue Cosmos. I'll see you around, all right and you becareful as well." Category:Logs